The present invention relates to the technical field of liquid crystal display technology, and more particularly to a backlight module and a liquid crystal display apparatus having the same.
With the development of mobile communication products and tablet computers, a lot of mobile phone manufacturers use “slim bezel” as a selling point to attract consumers. The width of a plastic frame of a backlight module is in direct relation to the border width of a mobile phone.
In a traditional backlight module, a black-white double-faced or black-black double-faced square-shaped adhesive tape will be adhered to the plastic frame so as to achieve connecting the liquid crystal module and the backlight module and preventing separation of optical films. In the meantime, the square-shaped adhesive tape is further used to block the gaps between the light guide plate and the optical films in the backlight module so as to prevent light leakage.
To avoid separation of optical films, the inner side of the ring structure of the square-shaped adhesive tape has to extend to the optical films, and the extension width on the optical film must meet a certain requirement. In the meantime, the square-shaped adhesive tape requires a certain stability to be fully adhered to the plastic frame. Therefore, the frame requires a certain border width to ensure the adhesion strength.
Currently, the design and manufacturing for a backlight module of a slim bezel mobile phone is limited by the following conditions: 1. the square-shaped adhesive tape has a minimum width of 0.45 mm for cutting; 2. the precision for assembling a backlight module is 0.1 mm. Based on the foregoing limitation, the smallest left/right border width of a backlight unit of a mobile phone is theoretically 0.45 mm. An ideal situation is that an edge of the square-shaped adhesive tape is aligned with an edge of the plastic frame (as shown in FIG. 1). In fact, there may be an assembling tolerance of ±0.1 mm in a practical assembling process, that is, when the tolerance is 0.1 mm, an edge of the square-shaped adhesive tape of the backlight module may extend 0.1 mm outwardly from the plastic frame. However, most clients do not accept that a square-shaped adhesive tape extends outwardly from the plastic frame; thus, a safe design is to have the square-shaped adhesive tape moving 0.1 mm inwardly, which means the least border width of the backlight unit would be 0.55 mm (as shown in FIG. 2). However, such design will reduce the adhesion strength of the square-shaped adhesive tape, and a light-shielding area of square-shaped adhesive tape on the backlight unit is widened, thereby affecting display quality.
Therefore, a technical problem existing in the conventional technology is the lack of a plastic frame structure which is able to let a square-shaped adhesive tape be fully adhered to a surface of the plastic frame without increasing the light-shielding area of the square-shaped adhesive tape.